tu est ma vie
by Nian is Delena
Summary: Bosco a un grave accident, Faith se rend compte de ces sentiments pour lui et Kim s'en aperçois …


**Petit script sur Bosco et Yokas : personnage apparent : KIM, JYMMY, BOSCO, YOKAS, SWERSKI ….. Et d'autre …. Les personnages souffrent un peu mais rien de bien méchant normalement **

**Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas Alors je remercie EDWARD ALLEN BERNERO, JOHNS WELLS ainsi que NBC de me les prêter **

**Résumer : bosco a un grave accident, Faith se rend compte de ces sentiments, Kim s'en aperçois …**

**DANS LES VESTIAIRES : bosco en retard comme à son habitude arrive en courant**

**SULLY : un revenant ! **

**BOSCO : la ferme ! y me reste combien de temps ?**

**DAVIS : on a déjà était appeler !**

**BOSCO : MERDE ! **

**SULLY : met tu fouter quoi encore ? **

**BOSCO : j'étais avec ta mère !**

**SULLY : espèce de petit con !**

**DAVIS : ça va Sully calme toi ! Oublie ça ! **

_**Davis et Sully sortent des vestiaires et Yokas rejoins bosco**_

**YOKAS : pourquoi ta mis autant de temps ? **

**BOSCO : faut croire que je me traine pour arriver ! **

**YOKAS : hum… allez viens on y va. **

**BOSCO : ouais, j'arrive ! **

**SALLE DE BRIEFFING : bosco arrive avec deux minutes de retard **

**SWERSKI : alors aujourd'hui….**

**BOSCO : excuser moi patron … **

**SWERSKI : qu'est-ce qui tes arriver encore bosco ? **

**BOSCO : problème de circulation PATRON !**

**SWERSKI : mouai …. Allez va t'assoir !**

_**Yokas regarde son meilleur ami inquiète pensant qu'il lui cache quelque chose**_

**SWERSKI : très bien, tout d'abord je tiens à vous présenter le nouveau sergent !**

**BOSCO : merde c'est Christopher !**

**YOKAS : et ouai, on en as pas finis … **

**SWERSKI : très bien bonne journée a tous et faite attention !**

**CHRISTOPHER : BOSCORELLI ! VIENS PAR ICI ! Yokas tu peux y aller !**

**YOKAS : ouai mais je reste !**

**CHRISTOPHER : Très bien comme tu veux !**

**Alors BOSCORELLI, tu as une excuse pour ton retard ?**

**BOSCO : je vous l'ai dit … SEERGEENT ! Proooblemme … de … ciiircuulaatiioonn …. ! **

**CHRISTOPHER : calme toi BOSCORELLI ! Si tu ne veux pas un blâme dans ton dossier ! À ce que j'ai entendu, ce n'est pas ton premier retard ! Je vais enclencher la procédure pour te faire virer BOSCORELLI ! Ça va être marrant …. Très marrant **

**BOSCO : (une fois que Christopher sois partie).. : ENFOIRER ! **

**YOKAS : calme toi Bosco, il n'en vaut pas la peine ! **

**Allez viens … oublie ça.**

**55 DAVID : **

**YOKAS : ça va toi aujourd'hui ? **

**BOSCO : très bien pourquoi ? **

**YOKAS : tu as l'air soucieux et pas dans ton assiette depuis ce matin …**

**BOSCO : tout va bien ! **

**YOKAS : ok très bien ! J'étais juste inquiète pour toi… **

**BOSCO : ça va Maman ! Je vais bien…. je t'assure !**

**YOKAS : ok… (Yokas ce met à regarder par la fenêtre) **

**BOSCO : (lui prend la main) hé… regarde-moi ! ….. ça va d'accord …ne t'en fait pas pour moi .**

**YOKAS : (le fixant dans les yeux) ok… je te fais confiance. **

_**Bosco et Yokas se sourit : leur amitié est si forte qu'ils se comprennent qu'en un seul regard et ce jour-là son regard avais rassurer Yokas .**_

**CENTRAL : 55 DAVID un incendie a était signaler sur la 103****ème**** et King ! Les pompier ont était prévenu !**

**YOKAS : incendie, 103****ème**** et King bien reçu !**

**ARRIVER SUR LES LIEU**

**BOSCO : Allez reculer messieurs – dame ! Dépêcher vous ! **

**YOKAS : reculer !**

**BOSCO : mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont aujourd'hui ? il veulent y rester ou quoi !? Quelle bande de crétin ! **

_**Bosco entend la voix d'une petite fille ! …. **_

**BOSCO : hey Yokas ! Ta entendu ? **

**YOKAS : entendu quoi ? **

**BOSCO : écoute …**

**YOKAS : OH ! Non Ya une petite fille coincer dans l'incendie !**

**BOSCO : mais que fouttes les pompier BORDEL !**

_**Bosco par a la recherche de la petite dans la maison en flamme …**_

**YOKAS : BOSCO ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Les pompiers vont arriver !**

**BOSCO : on n'a pas le temps d'attendre Faith !**

**YOKAS : BOSCO…..! Bosco… **

_**5 minutes plus tard les pompiers arrivent sur les lieux suivis des secouristes…**_

**LOU : Aller les gars Doherty tu pars en reconnaissance avec DK et WALSH !**

**JYMMY : Bien patron ! Aller les gars on y va ! **

**YOKAS : Lou ! Bosco et a l'intérieur !**

**LOU : quoi ? **

_**Tout le monde se retourna vers elle …**_

**YOKAS : bosco a entendu une petite fille crier alors il a décidé de partir à sa recherche, je n'ai pas réussi à le retenir ! Lou ! Il faut le retrouver et l'aider ! **

**LOU : ne t'en fait pas Faith on s'en occupe !**

**JYMMY : aller les gars il faut le retrouver ! **

**LOU : ne t'inquiète pas on va le retrouver ! **

**YOKAS : oui mais dans quel état ….**

_**Yokas sentit la peur l'envahir et les larmes lui monter aux yeux …**_

**KIM : hé ma belle, ne t'en fait pas pour lui, il est fort c'est de notre bosco qu'il s'agit …**

**YOKAS : oui mais ce n'est pas superman !**

**DOC : regarde autour de toi Faith , on est tous présent pour le sortir de la et le soigner si besoins est ..**

_**C'est alors qu'une explosion ce fit entendre !**_

**YOKAS : BOOOSCOOOO... ! **

**DOC : NOON FAIITHH reste la ! (Doc la rattrapa par le bras) **

**YOKAS : mais bosco... **

**DOC : je sais mais deux policier a l'intérieur n'arrangera rien..**

_**Faith fit demi-tour et s'en alla un peu plus loin priant que son meilleur ami lui revienne … Sully la rejoignit..**_

**SULLY : hé, tu ne devrais pas rester toute seul .**

**YOKAS : Sully … bosco…**

**SULLY : je sais Faith , je sais , les pompier font tout leur possible pour le retrouver ! **

_**Une deuxième explosion retentit c'est alors que les deux policier ainsi que les pompier et secouriste présent a l'extérieur vit deux corps.. Inerte !**_

**YOKAS : (qui avait reconnu son partenaire, couru vers lui) BOSCOO….. ! Oh mon dieu non bosco ! s'il te plait bosco réagis …BOZ… **

**Faith s'effondre en larme sur le corps de son amis inerte ….**

**DOC : faith … ! Éloigne toi il faut qu'on le prenne en charge !**

**YOKAS : je ne veux pas le quitter doc ! **

**DOC : monte avec nous dans l'ambulance alors mais il faut vraiment qu'on le prenne si tu veux que l'on est une chance de le sauvez ! **

_**L'ambulance part direction l'hôpital …**_

**DANS L'AMBULANCE **

_**Yokas tient la main de bosco, il est stable, les yeux ouvert …**_

_**Ils se regardent tous les deux dans les yeux mains dans la main**_

**YOKAS : tu le fait exprès de me faire des peurs pareil ! **

**BOSCO : No..**

**YOKAS : chut …. N'essaye pas de parler, boz … **

**Bosco ! Bosco… !**

_**Bosco perd tout à coup connaissance et ne réagis plus….**_

**KIM : merde doc, dans combien est ce qu'on y sera ? Bosco a perdu connaissance !**

**DOC : on y est !**

**HOPITAL DE LA PITIER **

**DOC : homme de 30 ans gravement bruler à cause d'une explosion dans un immeuble en flamme , pouls 120 , il vient de perdre connaissance ! **

**YOKAS : bosco…. ! **

**KIM : ne t'en fait pas Faith ils s'en occupes ne t'en fait pas ça va aller, il est costaud ! **

**YOKAS : je l'espère ! Kim ! Il m'a fait une promesse, il m'a dit qu'il serait toujours là pour moi et que jamais il ne m'abandonnerait … **

**KIM : et il la tiendra, il ne va pas t'abandonner !**

**YOKAS : j'ai peur Kim ….**

**KIM : je sais ma belle, vient la … (Kim la prend dans ces bras)**

_**A ce moment-là l'hôpital se rempli de plus en plus de pompier, secouriste, flic etc….**_

**JYMMY : on a des nouvelles ?**

**DOC : non il vienne de l'emmener au bloc.**

**2H00 PLUS TARD **

_**Tout le monde se lève à la vue du chirurgien qui se dirige vers eux …**_

**DR MORISON : bonjours a tous c'est pour officier Boscorelli ? **

**JYMMY : oui**

**YOKAS : comment va-t-il ?**

**DR MORISON : votre collègue a subis de grave brulure sur le torse ce qui lui a bloqué les voie respiratoire, et causer des problèmes au cœur … il a fait deux arrêt sur la table mais nous avons réussi à le récupérer, on a apaisé ses brulure. Il est sains et saufs, il est en salle de réveille … mais il est encore en convalescence, lieutenant votre officier ne pourras retravailler que dans deux semaine, mais il va bien …**

**YOKAS : je peux aller le voir ? **

**DR MORISON : bien sur suivait moi …**

**DANS LA CHAMBRE : bosco est réveillé **

**YOKAS : hé … **

**BOSCO : Salut..**

**YOKAS : comment tu te sens boz ?**

**BOSCO : mieux..**

**YOKAS : tu m'as vraiment fait peur bosco…**

**BOSCO : je suis désolé …**

**YOKAS : ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas grave mais ne me refait plus sa d'accord, j'avais cru t'avoir perdu … (Faith baisse la tête, elle n'arriver pas à le voir sur ce lit) **

**BOSCO : hé… Faith…. Regarde-moi, … je t'ai fait une promesse tu te souviens, je la tiendrais toute ma vie d'accord … toute ma vie, et comme tu es ma vie, jamais je ne t'abandonnerais … jamais ! Tu m'entends … **

_**Bosco lui prit la main afin de la rassurer, les yeux dans les yeux, elle lui sourit …**_

**1 SEMAINE PLUS TARD CHEZ HAGGERTY'S **

_**Les pompiers, secouriste et policier sont réunis pour la soirée …**_

**JYMMY : je propose de porter un toast a notre cher bosco ! **

**TOUT LE MONDE : A BOSCO ! **

_**Tandis que la fête bas son plein ….**_

**BOSCO : hé Faith, tu ne devrais pas boire autant !**

**YOKAS : est c'est toi qui me dis sa **

_**Bosco lui fait un clin d'œil qui lui est aussitôt rendu … leurs regard est ensuite interompu ….**_

**JYMMY : hé bosco ! Un babyfoot sa te tente ? **

**BOSCO : pourquoi pas !**

_**En se levant de table bosco lance un dernier regard un Faith .qui quand a elle ne peut s'empêcher de le regarder tout au long de sa partie. **_

**KIM : ah je vois ….**

**YOKAS : tu vois quoi ? **

**KIM : eh bien je vois un magnifique jeune flic en train de jouer au babyfoot et sa partenaire entrain de fantasmer sur lui …**

**YOKAS : Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est que …. Que il y une semaine j'ai eu très peur pour lui alors maintenant je le surveille.**

**KIM : oui a d'autre, on a tous parié sur vous deux …**

**YOKAS : comment ça ? **

**KIM : vous ressembler à un, couple et on attend tout ça ! **

**YOKAS : il ne m'aime pas …**

**KIM : et qu'est-ce que tu en sais, il te la dit ? ….. Bon… alors profite s'en, il faut que tu lui dises …**

**YOKAS : mais j'ai Fred, je sais qu'entre nous il n'y as plus rien ou presque mais c'est le père de mes enfant …**

**KIM : tu sais si tu te refuses d'être heureuse tu ne le supporteras pas, c'est le père de tes enfants, mais ils sont assez grand pour comprendre, la garde partager c'est plutôt bien pour des parents divorcer. les sentiment ne se contrôle pas, Faith , dit lui il comprendra … **

**YOKAS : tu as peut-être raison …. Tu sais quand je me trouve dans la même pièce que lui je me sens vivante et heureuse rien quand sa présence ! je l'aime vraiment …. **

**KIM : alors dit lui …**

_**Des bruit éclatais derrière elles ... les gars reviennent vers elles …**_

**BOSCO : on les a battus les doigts dans les nez … !**

**JYMMY : ouai c'est sa vous avez triché …**

**BOSCO : mauvais perdant !**

**DAVIS : on vous met une revanche ? **

**JYMMY : pourquoi pas ! **

**DAVIS : bosco tu rejoue ? **

**BOSCO : non allez –y, je préfère rester sur ma victoire ! **

_**Bosco se rapproche de Faith et pose bras sur ces épaules …**_

**BOSCO : hey ça va toi ? **

**YOKAS : oui tout va bien **

**BOSCO : viens avec moi (il la prend par la main et l'emmène) **

**YOKAS : ou on va ? **

**BOSCO : je veux prendre l'air **

**YOKAS : et je suis obligé de venir ? (malgré ces mots Faith penser le contraire elle était heureuse d'être enfin seul avec lui)**

**BOSCO : oui, parce que je veux passer du temps seul avec ma meilleure amie … **

**YOKAS : je dois te parler boz… **

**BOSCO : que ce passe-t-il ?**

**YOKAS : tu sais je me suis rendu compte de certaine chose quand tu étais a l'hôpital et dans cette immeuble en flamme … tu comptes pour moi plus que je ne le voudrais … quand je suis en ta présence je suis heureuse et je me sens vivante … ! Je …. Je t'aime.. !**

**BOSCO : tu quoi ? **

**YOKAS : je t'aime !**

**BOSCO : mais qu'est-ce que sa veux dire ? **

**YOKAS : quoi tu ne comprends pas ce que veut dire je t'aime ? **

**BOSCO : si mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me dis sa …**

**YOKAS : parce que c'est la vérité ! **

**BOSCO : non…**

**Bosco retourne dans le bar…**

**YOKAS : Bosco…. ! **

_**Yokas resta 30 min dehors avant de retourner dans le bar , bosco était assis au bar en train de boire tout seul de son coter … Faith alla s'assoir à l'autre bout de la table coter angle ce qui fit qu'elle se trouve dans le champs de vision de bosco et vice versa … elle aussi se mit à boire … leurs comportement ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Kim , Jimmy et tous les autres ... **_

**JYMMY : hey mec tu fais bande à part ? **

**BOSCO : non j'avais besoins de réfléchir …**

**YOKAS : la même chose s'il te plaît …**

_**Au son de sa voix, bosco ne put s'empêcher de la regarder … et il s'inquiéter qu'elle boive autant et ceci était surement de sa faute … **_

**JYMMY : qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?**

**BOSCO : comment ça ? **

**JYMMY: vous étiez proche tout à l'heure et là vous vous trouvez a l'opposer après votre escapade à l'extérieur, alors je me demande ce qui a bien pu se passer…**

**BOSCO : elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimer …**

**JYMMY : et alors, ce n'est pas bien ? **

**BOSCO : elle est mariée…**

**JYMMY : écoute j'ai était un homme marier et crois-moi une femme marier qui viens te dire qu'elle t'aime c'est qu'elle y a pensé à plusieurs reprise et qu'elle a bien réfléchi …**

**BOSCO : elle ne quitterait pas Fred…**

**JYMMY : en est tu sur ? **

**BOSCO : (…..)**

**JYMMY : et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour elle ? **

**BOSCO : c'est évident que je l'aime aussi, plus que tout, je donnerais ma vie pour elle, je serais toujours à ses coter …. Elle est ma vie ! **

**JYMMY : hey ben va la voir et parle lui !**

**BOSCO : et si elle ne veut pas m'écouter … **

**JYMMY : elle le fera puisqu'elle t'aime …. **

_**Bosco s'en alla rejoindre Yokas pour lui parler …**_

**BOSCO : hey… on peut parler ? **

**YOKAS : pourquoi faire ? **

**BOSCO : je voudrais m'excuser et te parler ….**

**YOKAS : très bien …. Je t'écoute …**

**BOSCO : on va dehors ? **

**YOKAS : ok**

**BOSCO : très bien avant tout je voulais m'excuser de la réaction que j'ai eu tout à l'heure … mais je ne savais pas vraiment comment réagir car ….. **

**YOKAS : car ?**

**BOSCO : car je t'aime aussi Faith, mais tu es marier, il y a Fred, et tes enfants et je veux en aucun cas me mettre entre et… **

**YOKAS : chuuut … alors écoute j'ai très bien réfléchi avant de t'avouer mes sentiments, avec Fred on va divorcer … je t'aime bosco et j'ai l'impression que tu fais tout pour éviter ça ! **

**BOSCO : non pas du tout … j'ai peur de tout gâcher c'est tout..**

**YOKAS : tu ne gâchera rien boz … hey , regarde-moi … si on s'aime c'est le principal … tu es ma vie boz …. Et je ne veux pas te perdre … **

**BOSCO : mais tu ne me perdras pas … **

_**Faith se mit à pleurer …**_

**BOSCO : hey ….mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais la … (il lui prit le menton et soulevas sa tête afin qu'elle le regarde …) viens par la …. (Il la prit dans ses bras) … je t'aime Faith tu ne me perdras jamais, compris … jamais …. **

**YOKAS : j'ai eu si peur ce jour la boz … je croyais vraiment t'avoir perdu !**

**BOSCO : mais ce n'est pas le cas … je suis toujours là et dans tes bras … **

**YOKAS : je t'aime bosco… **

_**Bosco la regarde et l'embrasse … **_

**BOSCO : je t'aime aussi… **

**Voilà c'est la fin …. Qu'en pensez-vous ? **


End file.
